Hilo del destino
by WhereDemonsHide
Summary: Necesitaba algo, necesitaba a alguien.En definitiva, le necesitaba a ÉL. Un repentino sonido interrumpió su paseo, Inoue corre hacia el origen de aquel jaleo, el corazón le da un vuelco al ver a la persona que se esconde en la oscuridad. GrimHime One-shot


_Hey :3 Un one-shot de Bleach, bueno esto es parte del regalo para __**esp-yume. **__Ya que hoy es su cumpleaños (FELICIDADES UNA VEZ MÁS) Y de paso aprovecho para darle las gracias por haber estado ahí para apoyarme siempre. Gracias y espero que te guste este One-shot…No es nada especial, ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre esta pareja..Aún así, que sepas que la intención es lo que cuenta ;)_

**Hilo del destino.**

Era viernes, un viernes bastante lluvioso debía de admitir. Acababan de salir de la clase de Matemáticas y a Orihime le habían llamado la atención varias veces. No es que hablara con (su ahora compañera de sitio) Tatsuki. Simplemente andaba algo distraída, había estado mirando por la ventana durante toda la hora, soñando con alejarse de aquel lugar y no tener que regresar. Cuando habían salido de clase Ichigo le estaba esperando.

- ¡Kurosaki-Kun! ¿Todavía sigues aquí?- Murmuró la joven con una sonrisa.

- Bueno…Te estaba esperando, Inoue.- Alegó Ichigo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Orihime se sonrojó notablemente. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y una vez en el exterior se quedaron refugiados bajo un portal para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

- Inoue…Estoy preocupado por ti…Últimamente te noto extraña… ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?- Una nueva sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Orihime, Ichigo siempre se había preocupado por ella, no importaba la circunstancia. Esa había sido una de las muchas cualidades que habían convertido a Ichigo en el amor de su vida, pero con el paso del tiempo todo ese amor se había ido convirtiendo en admiración y ahora Kurosaki-Kun era uno de sus mejores amigos. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo era verdad, estaba rara. Pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, y mucho menos que se preocuparan por ella con todos los problemas que seguramente cada uno tendría, pero al parecer Inoue no podía ocultarle nada a Ichigo. Tras pasar unos minutos en silencio Orihime mostró la sonrisa más convincente que pudo poner el aquel momento.

- ¡Oh! Estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte- Río nerviosa – Solo ando algo distraída- Volvió a reír. Ichigo volvió a fruncir el ceño no muy seguro, y esta vez sus cejas estaban a punto de juntarse y en su frente aparecieron pequeñas arrugas, que a los ojos de Orihime resultaban muy graciosas.

- ¿Segura?- Volvió a preguntar. Inoue suspiró, le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro y le empujó hacia delante con delicadeza.

- Será mejor que te vayas a casa, Kurosaki-kun. Te estarán esperando en la clínica y no querrás hacer esperar a tu padre- Una leve se sonrisa asomó en el rostro del chico de pelo naranja. Seguidamente comenzó a caminar, solo dio unos cuantos pasos antes de volver a girarse hacia la joven.

- Inoue… ¿Tienes paraguas?- Porque Orihime podía ser adorable, guapa, simpática y lista. Pero era la persona más despistada del mundo entero, podría haber visto perfectamente el tiempo y no haberse traído un paraguas para la ocasión. Inoue se limitó a reír.

-¡Claro qué sí! Esta vez no se me ha olvidado.- Ichigo asintió levemente con la cabeza y ya definitivamente se marchó, dejando sola a la chica. Cuando Inoue se aseguró de que Kurosaki estaba lo suficientemente lejos dio un paso hacia delante, saliendo de su pequeño refugio. Comenzó a caminar, pero sin abrir el paraguas, desde que había vuelto de Hueco Mundo sentía que le faltaba algo, pero no sabía el que, y en cierto modo sentir las gotas de lluvia resbalar sobre su piel le hacia sentirse menos vacía, más…Viva. En vez de ir por el camino habitual que seguía para ir a su casa se desvió y acabó en la tienda de una modista. Necesitaba comprar hilo rojo para hacerse una bonita bufanda para el invierno. Sería mucho más fácil pedírselo a Ishida, pero a parte de que ella prefería hacer las cosas por si misma, estaría muy aburrida en su casa aquel fin de semana durante el que seguramente estaría lloviendo todo el tiempo. Suspiró y se sacudió con fuerza el agua de la falda y el chaleco, seguidamente empujó la puerta con delicadeza.

- Buenas tardes- Saludó al entrar, acompañando su saludo de una breve reverencia.

- Muy buenas, joven- Respondió la mujer que se encontraba tras el mostrador. Orihime observaba todo con curiosidad, hacia mucho tiempo que no se pasaba por una tienda como aquella, el establecimiento estaba decorado de forma antigua, pero que le daban a la estancia cierto toque acogedor. Además se podía percibir el olor a lluvia, pero a pesar de todo se estaba muy bien allí.

- Mmm…Me gustaría comprar un ovillo de lana rojo- Dijo Inoue esbozando una sonrisa.

- Vaya, vaya –Río la dependienta- ¿Vas a tejer algo para tu amado?- Orihime se sonrojó con fuerza y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡Qué va! Simplemente quería tejer una bufanda para mí- La mujer observó a Inoue por encima de sus gafas y arqueo una ceja dando a notar su desacuerdo.

- ¿Sabías jovencita que el hilo rojo es el hilo del destino?-

- ¿D-Del destino?- Preguntó Orihime sintiendo una gran curiosidad.

- Sí, del destino- Asintió la anciana- Se dice que a aquellas personas destinadas a estar juntas les une por el meñique un hilo rojo irrompible.-Inoue sonrío ante aquella pequeña revelación. Sin decir nada más la mujer entró en el pequeño almacén situado detrás del mostrador. Pasados unos minutos volvió a salir, ahora con un ovillo rojo entre sus manos.

- ¿Cuánto es?-

- 4, 50- Orihime sacó el dinero del pequeño monedero que guardaba en la maleta, seguidamente la dependienta le devolvió el cambio y le metió el ovillo en una bolsa de plástico. Inoue murmuró un pequeño "gracias" y salió de la tienda. Abrió el paraguas con cierto desdén, ahora llovía más fuerte.

Estuvo dando vueltas por las calles, había empezado a oscurecer, pero no le importaba, no quería llegar a su casa, porque sabía que nadie estaría allí. Bueno estaba su hermano, y le encantaba hablar con él y contarle todos los sucesos del día. Pero echaba en falta la compañía de alguien, de pronto el silencio de las calles se vio interrumpido por una tos que resonaba a lo lejos, Orihime corrió hacia el origen del sonido, provenía de un callejón sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad. Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo vislumbrar algunos destellos de pelo azul, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se acercó corriendo hacia la persona que se hallaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, tosiendo, atragantándose con su propia sangre.

-Joder…Menuda mierda…- A Orihime le costó mucho entenderlo debido a los innumerables ataques de tos, pero una vez hubo escuchado su voz estaba completamente segura de que era él. Sin saber porque una cálida sensación le recorrió el cuerpo eso sí, sin dejar a un lado la preocupación. La joven apoyó las manos en la espalda de aquel hombre.

- ¿G-Grimmjow?- Preguntó aún dudosa, como si de una ilusión se tratara. La figura giró levemente la cabeza y se sorprendió al verla a ella, precisamente a ELLA. Iba a responder, pero más sangre le vino a la boca, provocándole una gran arcada y más insufribles ataques de tos. Ohirime quitó la mano de la espalda de Grimmjow y al mirarse la mano observó que la tenía llena de sangre. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sin apenas pensarlo levantó las manos y las unió manteniéndolas a cierta distancia del cuerpo de aquel robusto hombre. Un suave resplandor amarillo iluminó el callejón. Grimmjow se limitó a observar a la joven en silencio, pudo apreciar leves cambios en ella, el pelo le había crecido algo y estaba más delgada, factor que no le hizo mucha gracia. No es que le importara aquella mujer, simplemente había notado los cambios, era normal pues había tenido que pasar cierto tiempo con ella en Hueco Mundo. Cuando Inoue terminó se recostó sobre la pared, agotada. Tenía la ropa manchada de barro y sangre, pero aún así no podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos azules que la observaban en medio de la oscuridad. Grimmjow se revisó el cuerpo con la mirada, nada, ni un solo rasguño, ni una sola cicatriz…Debía admitir que aquella mujer era eficaz, y que había hecho grandes progresos. Suspiró.

- Está bien mujer… ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- Orihime le miró confundida.

- ¿A cambio de qué?- Grimmjow frunció el ceño exasperado.

- A cambio de haberme curado las heridas…- Inoue sonrío ampliamente.

- No tienes que darme nada Grimmjow…- El Espada arqueo las cejas sorprendido. ¿Le curaba así porque sí? ¿Sin pedir nada a cambio? ¿Sin…Intereses? No era normal hacer eso, nadie lo hacía…O al menos él no. "Que mujer más curiosa" pensó. Al volver la vista hacia la joven vio que esta estaba llorando. Grimmjow se quedó callado, no se le daban bien estas situaciones, nunca sabía qué decir, pero pensó que Orihime al menos se merecía algo de compensación por curarle las heridas, así que con una mano le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

- Mmm ¿por qué lloras, mujer?- Inoue levantó la cabeza sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios.

- Es por el hecho de que estés aquí…Resulta tan…Difícil de creer…-En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca Orihime se sintió realmente estúpida, no sabía porque había pronunciado aquellas malditas palabras. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando oír la risa de Grimmjow, pero pasó un tiempo y nada cambió. Aún con temor abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Hmph…- Se limitó a decir mientras acariciaba pensativo la mitad de mandíbula de hueso que yacía sobre su mejilla. Sí aquella chica ya era curiosa en Hueco Mundo cuando la había conocido ahora lo era aún más. De hecho era la primera que no se asustaba ante su presencia, la primera que…En cierto modo se alegraba de verle.

- Oye…Grimmjow- Murmuró Orihime, un nudo se le formó en la garganta antes de poder seguir preguntando- ¿Q-Qué te ha pasado en la espalda?- Y aquella vez la risa de Grimmjow sí que resonó en el callejón.

- Una puta flecha, eso es lo que ha pasado, una puta flecha de Quincy-

- ¿¡ISHIDA!- Preguntó exaltada Orihime.

- Llevaba una máscara…- Inoue suspiró más tranquila, sí llevaba una máscara no podía haber sido Ishida quien se preocupaba mucho por la vestimenta. Probablemente habría sido su padre.

- Me pilló distraído, eso es todo- continuó Grimmjow- Sí le llego a ver juro que esa flecha la hubiera usado para cortarle la lengua en trocitos.- Orihime se abrazó a sí misma, empezaba a hacer frío.

- Pero da igual, que le follen- Grimmjow mostró una sonrisa de cierto aire demente, enseñando todos aquellos dientes afilados que imponían respeto y temor, a todos…Excepto a Orihime, quien sentía que debía alejarse de él, que era peligroso, pero no podía porque por otro lado la atracción que sentía por él era notable y no podía ocultarlo, o al menos ya no, llevaba acallando sus sentimientos, encerrados bajo llave en su corazón, se había intentado convencer de que no sentía nada por el sexto Espada, pero no era así, y ahora que lo veía estaba aún más segura de ello.

- ¿Por qué has venido, Grimmjow?- La pregunta le pilló desprevenido.

¿Por qué había ido? Recordaba haber estado en Hueco Mundo, dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo, había estado pensando y sin saberlo había acabado allí, ¿para qué? Ni idea. Tal vez necesitaba alejarse de la monotonía que le recibía día a día, tal vez había ido porque necesitaba hablar con alguien…Tal vez había ido por que necesitaba hablar con ella. Porque en el fondo cuando Orihime estaba en Hueco Mundo al menos no era lo mismo cada día, aquella mujer siempre acababa sorprendiéndole con algo nuevo ya fuera una sonrisa o alguna historia sobre su vida. Y siempre había fingido que no le importaba lo más mínimo y así era…Bueno, no así no. Realmente le importaba aquella mujer. Una voz interrumpió sus divagaciones.

- Vas a irte…- No era una pregunta, solo una afirmación. Y en el fondo Orihime quería que se fuera. Porque sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y le era duro querer decir algo y tener la obligación de decir otra.

- Supongo…-Respondió, seguidamente se levantó, estirando los músculos. En realidad ya la había visto, ¿no? Pues ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer.

- De hecho, me iré ya- Añadió de forma brusca. Inoue algo alarmada levantándose también, le agarró de brazo pidiéndole que esperara, seguidamente rebuscó en la bolsa de plástico y sacó el ovillo de lana rojo, bajo la atenta mirada de Grimmjow, la joven, como pudo, arrancó un trozo de hilo, aunque le quedó bastante mal ya que era demasiado largo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- El Espada miraba el hilo de forma despectiva, y trató de alejarse cuando Orihime lo empezó a enrollar alrededor de su dedo meñique. Pero a pesar de todo Inoue le sujetó con firmeza, algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta como se sentía por dentro.

- ¡Ya está!- Concluyó. Había liado un extremo del hilo en el meñique de Grimmjow, y el otro extremo en el suyo.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- Orihime sonrío.

- Dicen que cuando dos personas están unidas por un hilo rojo es porque están predestinadas a estar juntas.- Al terminar la frase sus mejillas se tornaron de un intenso color rojo.

- B-Bueno…Es una tontería…Solo quería que lo supieras antes de irte- Seguidamente se dispuso a cortar el hilo por la mitad, pero para su sorpresa una mano se lo impidió. Grimmjow le observaba con una mirada brillante, amenazadora y atractiva al mismo tiempo. Y es que ya no podía más, después de aquello sí que le sería imposible separarse de aquella mujer. Inoue cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando que tal vez le golpearía, pero una vez más Grimmjow le sorprendió, hablándole en un susurro que sonó ronco, quedo.

- ¿Predestinados? Pero mira que eres tonta, mujer- Seguidamente pegó los labios a los de la joven. Orihime muy a su pesar se separó de él, las lágrimas estaban a punto de asomarse por sus ojos.

- ¿¡Qué haces!- Grimmjow la observó serio, sin saber que expresión mostrar…¿Le acababan de rechazar? Suspiró.

- ¿Qué haces tú? Me vienes con el cuento de la mierda del hilo rojo y no sé que y ahora que te voy a besar vas y te apartas- Gritó furioso. Orihime rompió a llorar, sus hombros temblaban levemente y las lágrimas le hacían ver borroso.

- N-No quiero que te vayas Grimmjow…- Confesó con voz entrecortada. El Espada bufó y tiró del hilo rojo, acercando a Orihime hacia él.

- Estúpida. Yo no voy a irme, no sí tú no quieres, de todas formas no creo que me echen de menos por allí.- Inoue se limpió las lágrimas sonriente, aún no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿Vas a quedarte?-

- Sí…Pero…Deberá ser en tu casa…No quiero tener problemas aquí en la ciudad- Gruñó molesto. Orihime aún no podía creérselo, Grimmjow estaba renunciando a toda su vida, ¿por ella? El corazón se le aceleró y se pegó a él, de forma que éste pudo rodearla con los brazos.

- Grimmjow…-Trató de decir Orihime. Él se limitó a taparle la boca con la mano.

- Shh. Calla. Yo también te quiero mujer- Murmuró antes de que ambos se fundieran en un beso, que esta vez sí fue correspondido.

Bajo la lluvia, en un callejón y con los meñiques unidos por un hilo rojo comenzó aquella historia de amor.

Mientras en desde la azotea del edificio más próximo dos figuras observan la escena. Uno de ellos portando un arco se arranca la máscara de la cara y la tira al suelo, dejando ver un pelo negro y unos ojos protegidos por unas gafas. La otra figura le propina unas leves palmaditas en el hombro.

- Parece que por fin has hecho bien tu trabajo, cupido- Río Ichigo. Ishida le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cúpido? Que te den, Kurosaki- El chico de pelo naranja se limitó a observar la escena del callejón.

-¿Sabes Ishida? Creo que por fin lo he conseguido…-Ishida carraspeó de forma exageraa- HEMOS- Se corrigió Ichigo- Por fin hemos conseguido hacer que Inoue sea feliz.- Añadió mientras la pareja se alejaba por la calle con las manos entrelazadas y un hilo rojo que brillaba intensamente, uniendo el corazón y el destino de dos personas.

_Bueno, lo sé. Algo pésimo. Y lo siento…De todas maneras que sepas que lo he hecho con todo el cariño. Y espero que te haya gustado… Seguramente os preguntareis que porque no es un fic y es un one-shot con lo largo que es, bueno, es que la historia tenía una trama muy larga para un one-shot pero muy corta como para poder dividirla en más capítulos. Así que lo dejo así… Bueno, dejadme un review si os ha gustado e.e_

_10-11-10 FELICIDADES 3_


End file.
